PROJECT SUMMARY - ADMINISTRATION CORE The LONI Resource (LONIR) has grown and matured since 1998, when it was initially funded. Administrative functions include measuring, tracking and reporting scientific publications, collaborations, community services, educational activities and web resource activity. To manage the existing LONIR infrastructure and support the proposed developments, we have established an efficient and comprehensive administrative structure. Specifically, the main responsibilities of the Administration Core are; allocation of resources, budgetary control, tracking and monitoring, policy, operations and implementing SAB recommendations. A pivotal LONIR guiding principle is the resource's collaborative and open nature. Appropriate rules of governance are important components to its success. The structure of our Biomedical Technology Resource Center (BTRC) is comprised of three Technology Research and Development (TR&D) projects, coupled to a national distribution of innovative and meritorious collaborative projects (CPs) that both push and pull the TR&D technologies. The LONIR supports numerous, service projects (SPs) that access the advanced technologies developed in the TR&Ds and trains users and disseminates technologies in an open and accessible way. LONIR is administered by competent and experienced investigators and staff. Finally, a fully engaged and expert panel of scientists ? our SAB ? provides advice and counsel on all aspects of this BTRC.